Spyro the Dragon: The Grand Dragon Games
by Fanboy111
Summary: The first annual fighting tournament is held at Dragon City where fighters from different realms compete for the champion title, 1,000,000 gems and seven elemental gems trophy. However, the new villain will stop at nothing to win. OCs is no longer require.
1. The Day before the Games

**Chapter 1- The Day Before the Tournament**

**People who don't like this story, don't read it at all. Now, enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

It's a peaceful day at Dragon Shores, the sky is clear and its summer. Most critters from different realms comes here to take a vacation. One of the resident is the purple dragon with yellow spines that resembles a mohawk, two yellow horns, yellow underbelly, crimson wings with yellow veins, and the tip of his tail is like an curved arrow. His name is Spyro the Dragon.

Right now, he was taking a nap on one of the chairs at the beach.

"Spyro! Spyro!" A voice cried out his name in front of him. That voice belonged to the yellow dragonfly named Sprax, Spyro's best friend. The purple dragon woke up groggily.

"What is it Sprax?" He asked, half asleep.

"I saw something really interesting, come on! follow me!" Sprax answered excitedly. Spyro yawns and stretched before following his dragonfly friend.

When he caught up with Sprax, he was pointing at sign on one of the huts. It reads:

**The Grand**** Dragon**** Games**

_**Do you want to be the best of the the best fighter known in the Dragon Realms? Take part in this first annual fighting tournament known as the Grand Dragon Games at Dragon City. The winner of the games will be the champion with the 1,000,000 gem and seven elemental gems trophy. If you are interested, then come to Dragon City at 3:00pm at June 1st.**_

"The best of the best fighter, huh?" Spyro asked interested.

"Yeah, and the games is coming tomorrow!" Sprax replied.

"C'mon, let's head to the Dragon Dojo to practice my Dragon Kata."

Sprax nodded and the two friends head to portal that leads to their designated location.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here are the characters on the roster:**

**Spyro the Dragon**

**Sprax the Dragonfly**

**Hunter the Cheetah**

**Shelia the Kangaroo**

**Sgt. Byrd**

**Bentley the Yeti**

**Agent 9**

**Blink the Mole**

**Bandit the Armadillo**

**Colossus Yeti**

**Drake the Gryphon (My OC, Original Character)**

**Ember the Dragon**

**Flame the Dragon**

**Gnasty Gnorc**

**Ripto**

**Crush**

**Gulp**

**Freeze the Dragon (MentalInstitution's OC)**

**Speedy the Dragon (MentalInstitution's OC)**

**Yuki the Wolf (AnthroLover's OC)**

**Vlad the Bat (AnthroLover's OC)**

**Shirra the Demon (Luna Goddess of the Night's OC)**

**Sly the Breezebuilder Falcon**

**Sgt. Tub the Landblubber**

**Greta**

**Handel**

**Jab the Polar Bear (My OC)**

**Splash the Sealion (My OC)**

**Kiokee (My OC)**

**Bianca the Rabbit**

**Sierra (My OC)**

**Mysterious Stranger (Not the Sorcerer, he's a different character, My OC)**

* * *

I need 64 characters, 32 from the roster and 32 from you guys, so once I have 64, I'll update soon enough.

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Alignment: (Good or Evil)**

**Abilities:**

**Appearance:**

**Biography:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**BTW, it don't have to be a dragon, (unless you want to) it can be any animal as long its four legged or two legged.**

**For people who don't like this story already, don't read at all. Thx! :)**


	2. Arrival and the Rules

**A/N: Sorry for the long, long wait. I got writer's block and it's hard to come up with a story big as this one. Anyways, with the help of other authors, I finally have 64 characters for the story. Here is the list:**

**Shifter the Android Ninja Assassin Droid (The Insane Shadow Hunter's OC)**

**Harry the Panther (AnthroLover's OC)**

**Spinner the Porcupine (AnthroLonver's OC)**

**Mike the Rhino (AnthroLover's OC)**

**Kai the Fox (AnthroLover's OC)  
**

**Kile the Alligator (AnthroLover's OC)**

**Jason the Velociraptor (AnthroLover's OC)**

**Sai the Elephant (AnthroLover's OC)**

**Chandler the Chameleon (AnthroLover's OC)**

**Shade the Dragon (decode9's OC)**

**Appa the Ape (decode9's OC)**

**Rimar the Skeleton (MentalInstitution's OC)**

**Smasher the Warthog (MentalInstitution's OC)**

**Razor Tooth the Piranha (MentalInstitution's OC)**

**Scales the Snake (MentalInstitution's OC)**

**Mecha the Robot Dragon (My OC)**

**Magma the Lava Monster (My OC)**

**Jet the Eagle (My OC)**

**Gills the Catfish (My OC)**

**Snow the Wolf (My OC)**

**Dr. Doom the Coyote (My OC)**

**Cody the Tiger (My OC)**

**Behemoth the Hippopotamus (My OC)**

**Scar the Doberman (My OC)**

**Gust the Crane (My OC)**

**Gambit the Rat (My OC)**

**Nail the Shark (My OC)**

**Arachnida (My OC)**

**Kit the Raccoon (My OC)**

**Screechy the Pterodactyl (My OC)**

**Cyro the Snowman (My OC)**

**Luna the Butterfly (My OC)**

**Thank you authors for your OCs, if it weren't for you guys, I won't be able to make this story. Another Thanks to other authors' OCs who isn't in the list, I like your ideas but I wasn't picky but I prefer to add some more OCs of my own. Forgive me if I wasn't fair. It'll take time to make chapters but I will complete the story. Without further ado, because I know there was a lot of ados, here's Chapter 2. **

**For anyone who don't like the story, don't read it at all! Thx, now enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Arrival and the Rules**

Spyro and Sprax arrive at the Skyboat port far away from Dragon Shores where many people is at. Most of them are not fighters but they're spectators. Spyro bought the tickets for one of the Skyboats that are heading to Dragon City. At the Sky Deck, he saw notice one of the fighters amoung the crowd. He is a yellow furred cheetah with black spots, his furred belly is white along with his chin, hands, and legs and at the tip of his tail is black and white. He has blue eyes, with the small goatee and only wear archery gear with the bow on his back. His name is Hunter the Cheetah.

''Hey, Spyro!" The cheetah greeted.

"Hey, Hunter." Spyro greeted back. "You're in this too?"

"Yep, and I will become best fighter in the world."

"Oh really, wanna bet?"

"You're on!"

"Wow, you two is competitive as always." The voice belong to a yellow furred rabbit wearing a orange dress and a long red cape, brown boots, has blue eyes, and her ears are long. Her name is Bianca.

"Binaca, you're here too?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, and I've been practicing more spells lately. Since I heard this tournament, I want to do my best on it."

"That's cool, but this dosen't mean I'll go easy on you just because you're my girl." Hunter said.

"Good, that's what I want." Bianca said with confidence.

There is a noise coming from the megaphones on every area of the skyboats.

"Welcome to Dragon Shores Skyboats Port, before we depart there are some things need to be said." The spokesperson is the female white cat who is in her early 20's. "While you're here, you must confirm if you're a fighter or not. If you are, you will be given fighter numbers and will randomly chosen two of them to the arena. There are also hotels will you stay at until the Games is over. You can only go outside the hotel in between fights and after the round is over. The stands of the Dragon Coliseum are pretty big and each one is for the fighters and the spectators. There is no killing policy during the fights. That is all."

After the announcements, Spyro notice one of the fighters who is a mysterious fellow. That fighter is only wearing a black trench coat with black shoes. The hoodie covers his face, concealing his appearance.

"Hey Spyro, ya alight?" Hunter asked.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine" Spyro answered. _Who is that person?_


	3. Meet the Fighters

**A/N: This chapter introduces some new characters as well some old ones. The next chapter introduces other OCs. After these chapters, the fights will begin.**

**For anyone who don't like this story, don't read it at all! Thx, now enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Meet the Fighters**

Spyro, Sprax, Hunter and Bianca look over the horizon and saw Dragon City, the largest city known in the Dragon Realms. The city is the size of New York, except the entire city is located at the largest island shaped like a star. It has the amazement park, the beach, the stone coliseum has four four elder dragon statues surrounding inside and outside of the coliseum. As soon the skyboats finally lands the Skyboat Port, most people went sightseeing while others went to the hotels. As soon some people are done unpacking, they went outside to explore the city. Spyro and Sprax is wandering around the amazement park and notice his friends having a conversation near the lamppost, Flame is the one who saw him.

"Hey look, guys. It's Spyro!" Flame said.

Shelia, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, Bartholomew, Agent 9, Blink, Bandit, and Ember turned around and greeted the purple dragon and the yellow dragonfly.

"This place is amazing, it's bigger than my home." Shelia said

"So, you what are you guys competing for." Sprax asked in excitement.

"To prove that I'm the greatest soldier in the world." Sgt. Byrd said.

"I'm doing this for the fun of it." Shelia said.

"To be the best." Bentley said.

"Me, Blink, Flame, and Ember wanted to show our skills." Bandit said.

"With me and Mr. Laser Blaster, we're sure to win!" Agent 9 said.

"Yeah, after defeating the Sorcerer, things gets a little boring to me." Spyro said. "So after training, I'm sure to win."

"Kids, so immature." That British voice belongs to the tall black gryphon with yellow lion body, his arms are gray and the tip of his tail is white. He have purple eyes, brown belt, black top hat, long black cape, clear glasses, and walks with his long magician staff. He was passing by Spyro's group when he heard their conversations.

"They think to be the best of the world they'll be the ruler of the world. It's quite amusing, since troublemakers like you people are a nuisance to me." The gryphon said with a smirk.

"What was that?!" Spyro yelled.

"Take it back or -" Sprax yelled but was cut off.

"Or what? Beat me mercilessly in public?" The gryphon questioned the group. "Like I said, nuisance troublemakers."

"Who have the authority to prejudge your fellow combatants?" Sgt. Byrd asked in a angry tone.

"Me, of course. Allow me to introduce myself." The gryphon said as he take off his top hat and bow. "My name is Drake the Gryphon, the traveling magician renowned for my disappearing acts. With my talents, winning the prize is a breeze."

"Please, magician's magic is just smoke and mirrors." Blink mocked.

"Believe me, once we fight, you will understand the meaning of fear."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Bentley asked.

"Funny you should ask. Wait 'till you see my power." Drake left afterwards.

"Bentley, he's scarring me." Bartholomew whined.

"It's alright, he's gone." Bentley comforted his brother.

"Man, what a jerk." Spyro said.

"Well, we're about to sightsee the city so until we meet again." Shelia said.

After the gang say their farewells, Spyro notice some other fighters who participate in the Dragon Games. His old enemies, Ripto, Crush, Gulp, Colossus Yeti, and Gnasty Gnorc, are obviously here to get back at the purple dragon and to prove the toughest villain. He also saw the human twins, Greta and Handel, Sgt. Tub the Landblubber, and Sly the Breezebuilder Falcon. While he was walking around the city, he heard a Australian voice coming from a teenage human girl.

"Wow! A real dragon! I knew they exist!" She unexpectedly grab Spyro and hug him tightly, while Spyro have a shocked look on his face.

The teenage girl have long black hair that covers her forehead, have blue eyes, small white sweater revealing her belly, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Uh...you're...choking...me..." Spyro struggling to speak.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said as she release him. Sprax was snickering while Spyro is catching his breath.

"And here I thought Ember was suffocating you before she met Bandit." Sprax joked.

"Shut up." Spyro said annoyed.

Three anthros rushed their way to the teenage girl and they breathe heavily as soon as they catch up to her.

One of them is the thin, short grey wolf who has yellow eyes and wears a white shorts with a black belt. The other one is big yellow polar bear who have blue eyes and wears a black snow hat, red scarf, big black boxing gloves, white fur on his chest, and black boots. The third one is a sky blue sealion who have orange eyes small whiskers and wears white and orange googles on his head, orange scarf, red and black fingerless gloves and red and black boots.

"Phew, we thought we'd lost you." The wolf said.

"Who are they?" Spyro asked to the human girl.

"These are my friends, Yuki the Wolf, Jab the Polar Bear, and Splash the Seal Lion. And my name is Kiokee Foster, the Ice Princess of Snowflake Village." She answered.

"My name is Spyro the Dragon and this goofball have is Sprax the Dragonfly." The purple dragon introduce himself and his best friend.

"Goofball?" Sprax questioned Spyro.

"Kiokee, you shouldn't run off like that, this city is too big for us to search you." Yuki complain.

"I'm sorry, I just like sightseeing and I saw the very first dragon here."

"First dragon?" Spyro blinked "This place is where most dragons live here."

"I know, but you're the first dragon I saw so far. So I can't help myself and hug you."

"Forgive Signorina Kiokee, this is her first time exploding outside her home." Splash said in his Italian voice.

"Oh, so you guys enter the game for showing off your skills?" Spyro asked

"You could say that." Jab said in his deep street voice.

"Anyways, we must get going and meet some other fighters. Ta Ta!" Kiokee said as she skip through the city.

"Here we go again." Yuki whined.

When Kiokee's friends try to catch up with her, Spyro and Sprax can't help but chuckles when the three struggles to run after her.

Meanwhile, Shelia, Sgt. Byrd, and Agent 9 sightsee in Central Park and notice two different dragons heading to the coliseum. One of them is small and he has two pointy horns on his nose, have yellow eyes, have a spiked ball for a tail and have orange skin. The other one is smaller than the orange dragon, have one large horn on his nose, have small ones on his tail, have light blue skin, blue eyes, and sharp claws.

" 'Ello there mates." Shelia greeted them.

The two dragons turned and the orange dragon is the first to speak.

"Hello there. Are you in the Games?" he asked.

"Yes, we are, who are you two?" Sgt. Byrd asked.

"My name is Speedy the Dragon, the fastest dragon known in Magic Village and this quiet guy here is Freeze the Dragon. We're friends ever since we met at home but he don't talk much."

"Why not, his too cool to talk?" Agent 9 asked.

"No, no he's just not much a talker is all. He lost his parents so he feels he should not talk most of the time." Speedy said.

"That's so sad." Shelia said.

"Yeah, and I was the closet person to be there for him ever since. We've here to prove we're ready to be heroes for our home." While Speedy is talking, Freeze walks away from him. "Huh? We gotta go, see ya!"

The trio waved goodbye to the two dragons.

Elsewhere, Hunter and Bianca was taking a walk around streets and saw a little human girl. She have long purple hair and a ponytail on the right side of her head with a red bow on her head, she have pink eyes, she wears a blue little girl dress and the white sash around it and white shoes. Apparently, she's not alone as she walks with the brown bat with fangs, his eyes are blood red, and wears a long black cloak. The little girl wave to Hunter and Bianca as they walked pass them.

"Who are they?" Hunter asked Bianca.

"I believe the bat is name Vlad, he's the thief at Ghost Town," Bianca answered "And that little girl, I don't know her but I heard she's a orphan."

"A orphan?" Hunter blinked "What's she doing here with him?"

"I think she was adopted by him." She said in her sarcastic tone.

"Oh."

Another fighter passed behind them is the female demon. She have a lithe, busty body. Long, inky black hair to lower back. Wears a Miko clothing (think Kikiyo from Inuyasha or Rei from Sailor Moon). Dark tan skin and glowing yellow eyes. Sharp teeth and nails. At this time, she's also sightseeing the city and didn't notice Hunter and Bianca. Most of her friends are spectators so she feels encourage with them here. While walking the streets, she gasps felt an unpleasant disturbance as the fighter with the black trench coat walked passed her.

"Who is he? And why my heart tracing right now?" She asked herself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I did good on this chapter. Feel free to review if I have errors but no flames or trolls please.**


	4. New Rivals

**A/N: This chapter introduces the new characters from other authors and from myself.**

**For anyone who don't like this story, don't read it at all! Now, enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4- New Rivals**

While Kiokee is eating her ice cream, she saw a tall robot dragon sitting by himself on the bench. The robot dragon has crimson skin with black scales with a black underbelly, has green eyes, two horns on the sides of his head and one on his nose. He have white claws, and have white wings with red veins and can stand on his hind legs. Though as a robot, he look sad and lonely. Kiokee sits right next to him.

"Hello, sir." She greeted.

"Huh?" The robot dragon is surprised for her to talk to him. Kiokee notice he's antisocial and decides to have a conversation with him.

"My name is Kiokee Foster, the Ice Princess of Frostflake Village. What's your name?"

"Mecha, the robot dragon..." Mecha sighed and his voice sounds like a 10-year-old "To be honest, I wasn't always like this."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I was a normal dragon, back at Magic Springs. I was always playful to many dragons and fairies. Until one day, I was kidnapped by the sinister foe ever known, Dr. Doom the Coyote. Ever since, he always try to attack my home but I always stop his diabolical plans but that time, he made give up fighting when he's about to blow Magic Springs. Then he turn me...into this." He makes a fist as he looked down. "He used me to used to destroy my home and the worst part, it worked. Eventually, I break out of his control but everyone I know treats me like a monster ever since." He gets up and about to leave.

"I'm sorry I waste your time with my past." When he's about to leave, he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"You didn't waste my time at all." Kiokee said "You just need a hug." She hugged him much to his surprise. Its been a while for Mecha to have a close friend who don't think he's a monster so it's a bit overwhelming to him.

"Thank you..." He said and his voice is breaking as if he's crying.

Meanwhile, Bentley and Bartholomew is walking around the Central Park saw an Android Ninja Assassin Droid who wears nothing but white cloths over his body and a claymore katana on his back, the Albino Python who has red eyes, two sharp teeth, a small horn on his nose and wears a crown on his head, and the Chameleon has light-green scales and has black eyes. He wears a black colored outfit resembling a ninja.

"Wow, those fighters are the coolest." Bartholomew said

"Yeah, and the strongest..." Bentley said discouraged

"Don't be stupid! You're the coolest and strongest I ever have!"

Bentley blinked when his little brother said that. Sure, he's annoying most of the time, but he also backup his big brother.

"Thank you, Bartholomew." He rubbed his little brother on his head causing him to chuckle.

Blink, Ember, Flame, and Bandit saw four fighters. One of them is the lava monster who's body is made of red hot rocks and his hands and feet is bright yellow, he have blue eyes and a horn on his head. The other one is the blue feathered eagle with white feathered head, yellow beak, arms, and legs, have green eyes, have large wings and wears a metal belt that holds his laser guns. The other one is a white Catfish that can breath air and walk on land, have orange eyes, three long whiskers, his arms and legs are gray, and wears a red hat backwards. The last one is the four-legged winter wolf who have blue, gray and white fur, he have a mane like a lion but it resembles spiky hair and his horn on his head is long and narrow.

"Gee, the competition is fierce..." Ember said

"Think you should give up?" Flame asked

"No, of course not!"

"Relax, we trained for this. So, no one is a threat to us" Bandit asked

"Really now?" That voice belongs to elephant. He is huge, almost the same size of an elder, and is really fat, but not to the point of being morbid. He has a long snout, light-grey skin and black hair tied in the top of his head. He has black eyes. He wears a purple colored Sumo outfit.

"Whoa, big guy." Blink said

"My name is Sai the Elephant, the strongest sumo wrestler known in Kanto Island. I opened my own sumo academy, and I entered the tournament in order to receive attention for my academy."

"Cool, we wish you luck then." Flame said.

"Likewise." Sai said as he left.

Elsewhere, Yuki is searching for Kiokee in the alleys.

"Kiokee, she needs to realize that not all in life is fun and games." Yuki mumbled "In reality, you have to have a sharp eye for everything that is wicked."

"So, you know what you have to do?" Yuki's ears perked up when he heard someone at the dead end. When he's eavsdropping, he saw five figures. One of them is the Piranha that can breathe air and walk on land. He is rather tall and skinny creature. He has long sharp claws that cut anything like butter. The second one is the doberman, he have red eyes, and wears his black sunglasses on his head and black pants. The third one is the gray Shark that can breathe air and walk on live. He has green eyes and wears green pants and have a very big blue longsword on his back. The fourth one is the brown Rat, he has yellow ears, wears small earrings that looks like pins on his left ear, his right ear is half torn half, and wears a silver cape and a black belt holding his deck of cards. The last one is the brown coyote, he's muzzle and his furred belly is cream, his eyes is brown, he wears an black eyepatch on his left eye covering his scar, he wears a scientist lab coat with blue gloves and black boots.

"Yes, Dr. Doom. We will 'take care' of your targets during the match." The Piranha said.

"Good, Razor Tooth, Scar, Nail, Gambit, do not fail me." Dr. Doom warned.

"Yes sir." They all said. Gambit uses one of his cards and teleports out of sight.

"What are they up?" Yuki asked himself "I better inform Kiokee immediately!" Yuki uses his agile to get out the alleys.

Unbeknownst to them, someone else is watching them as well. She is an gray Arachnid who has complete purple eyes, dark purple lips, wears black and purple lounge suit, black and purple heels, and have six spider limbs on her back. She uses spider silk from her wrists and hang herself upside down on the fire escape stairway.

"So, Dr. Doom made more mutants to do his bidding." The Arachnid said "Very well, then. If they want to fight me, they'll get it."

Shelia, Sgt. Byrd, and Agent 9 saw different fighters as they walk around the downtown. They saw the walking skeleton heading to the coliseum. He has a skull for a face, and has a dark purple body. They greeted the panther and the porcupine as well. The panther has black fur, blue eyes, he wears a white shorts with pockets for bombs while the porcupine is brown in coloration with black spikes and amber colored eyes. He wears an black short.

"My name is Harry the Panther and this guy is Spinner the Porcupine."

"Yo." Spinner greeted.

"Mine's Shelia, this is Sgt. Byrd and Agent 9." Shelia greeted herself and her friends "What are you two here for?"

"Smasher's here for testing his strength while I'm here to prove that I know how to fight with bombs."

"Why is that?" Sgt. Byrd asked.

"You see, most people called me a coward because I can fight with bombs. They thought using weapons as such is a cowardly way to fight so I'm here to prove them wrong!"

"And I was a coward child and don't like to fight, always a target to bullies, so I decided to become stronger. That's why I enter the games."

"Knock 'em dead!" Agent 9 said.

"You bet!" Harry said.

"See you at the Games." Spinner says his farewells.

Far from them, the ape is thinking out loud as he saw Ripto and his minions. "So, that big mouth dinosaur is here as well..." What he looks like is a burly large black ape with a purple face. Wears grey armor over his arms, leg area, and chest. Has green eyes. "I used to work with him until he banished me for accidently burning down his house. Since my experiment escaped, there is one dragon I will conquered who defeated Ripto more than once: Spyro. I know I'm stronger than that pipsqueak dragon and I will have my revenge against Ripto! Time to put my plan in motion..."

Meanwhile, Spyro and Sprax is chatting when they a voice from a small velociraptor. "Wow, it's you!" He is more skinner then Ripto and has a more reptilian jaw. He has green eyes and vertical slits for pupils. His scales are crimson colored and has black claws. He wears a grey short.

"You're Spyro the Dragon, right?" The Velociraptor asked

"Yep, the one and only." Spyro bragged.

"Cool! You're even cooler in person! My name is Jason the Velociraptor from Deep Valley. I'm your biggest fan and I heard your heroic deeds ever since you defeated many villains! With the help of your sidekick, Sprax the Dragonfly!"

"You heard of us?" Sprax asked.

"Yeah, you're the big talk at my home and now I entered the tournament aiming to gain experience to be a great hero, just like you!"

"Wow, good luck in the games."

"Thank you!" Jason run off to somewhere else

"I'm getting famous everyday."

"Don't get a swell head, Spyro."

"Oh, Shut it Sprax."

The two friends laughed as they walk some more.

Hunter and Bianca are met with a group of fighters who are also friends. One of them is the small tiger, who has yellow eyes, wears big white gloves with rings on them and white sneakers. The second one is a grey fox with long ears, wearing a white kimono and sandals and have his katana in his scabbard that is attach to his belt. The third one is the rhino who has grey colored skin and two long ivory and curve horns on his snout. He is bulky and has amber colored eyes. The fourth one is the alligator who has lime-green scales and yellow eyes. He wears blue overalls and a straw-hat, and normally is seem chewing a piece of straw. The last one is the warthog who is large, he wears a white scarf around his neck, wears a white sash and black pants

"My name is Kai the Fox, this is Cody the Tiger, Mike the Rhino, Kile the Alligator, and Smasher the Warthog. We're here for different reasons."

"So do we." Bianca said

"My name is Hunter the Cheetah and she's Bianca the Rabibt." Hunter greeted.

"The Games is gonna to be fun once I fight bigger opponents." Cody said excitedly.

"You will indeed, Cody." Mike said

"We wish you good luck." Hunter saids his farewells as they left.

"Hmm..."

"What is it, Bianca?"

"I can't help but wonder but that guy looks familiar." The person she's looking at is a huge yellow and brown hippopotamus who have orange eyes and wears brown gloves, white scarf and a desert pot that holds lots of sand.

"Whoa, that's Behemoth! I heard this guy can punch someone to kingdom come."

"Wow, he's tough to take down. For you."

"What? He may be stronger with his sand attacks but I got the trick up my sleeve."

"Good luck."

"You bet!"

Another group of fighters is heading to the coliseum. One of them is a white, gray and black feathered crane that has blue eyes, a long yellow beak, his wings acts like his arms, and wears purple pants with orange Shaolin wrap around his waist and a rice hat. The second one is a white, gray. and black raccoon who has green eyes, his face is like a mask but it's his black and white fur, and wears a bullet belt that holds his red and silver hoverboard. The third one is the small red Pterodactyl that has yellow eyes and wears a golden chain necklace. The fourth one is the snowman that has a magic black top hat that stays on his head at all times, a carrot for a nose, black eyes, red scarf, a red bowtie, and three coals that looks like buttons. The last one is the pink and red butterfly that has blue eyes, her wings on her back has red dots, and wears a red and white dress.

The butterfly flies around amazed by the landscape of the city and greeted residents of Dragon City and foreigns from other realms.

"Luna is very happy to be here, isn't she?" The Snowman asked to his gang.

"Yeah, Cryo. In fact, she's the reason why we're here." The Crane agreed.

"Yeah, dude. We can finally show our skills here." The Raccoon said in his surfer voice.

"I agreed. If she didn't convince us to come here, we'd miss the opportunity." The Pterodactyl said.

"Come on, Gust, Kit, Screechy, and Cyro! We'll miss the Games!" She flies to the coliseum.

"We're coming!" Gust said as they catch up to her.

Elsewhere, Spyro and Sprax saw a dragon all by herself near the lamppost. She looks sad. What she looks like is a sleek grey colored dragon with silver horns. Her horns stick straight up and she has blue eyes. The duo walk up to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Spyro asked

"Uh, fine. Just fine..." She lied/

"My name is Spyro the Dragon and this is Sprax the Dragonfly. What's your name?"

"Shade the Dragon."

"Why you enter the Games?"

"I cannot said. Sorry..."

"That's alright. If it's too personal, you don't have to tell us." Everyone heard the loud noise from the megaphones installed on the coliseum.

_**Fellow**** Fighters and Spectators, please report to Dragon Coliseum immidiately as it's about to begin.**_

"Time to go." Sprax said.

"Are you coming?" Spyro asked Shade.

"Yeah. I'll catch up."

"Alright."

When the duo left, Shade is drifting off with her thoughts while heading to the coliseum.

_"So, Appa is after him... I enter the games to stop that evil ape from doing the same thing to me. He captured me and experimented me to become his slave. I will stop him."_

* * *

**A/N: Phew. Writing this chapter took a lot of me to write. I hope I did good on this chapter. Like I promise, the fights begins! Oh, I almost forgot. I set up the poll for this story so if you want, you can go to my profile and vote which set of characters are your favorite. This is for the fun of it, no contest.**


	5. Round 1 Part 1

**A/N: Just to let you guys know that I will write two fights for each chapter and there's 64 characters. It'll take a while but I'll make it work. I'm just as excited as everyone is. Oh, and one more thing, I choose the characters to fight randomly so you don't think I was making favoritism choices.**

**For anyone who don't like this story, don't read it at all! Thx, now enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Round One Begins**

Everyone is at Dragon Coliseum, where is ancient times, warriors compete to become the king of Dragon City. Now, people competes to be the champion, earn million gems and a trophy. Confettis and balloons fly all over Dragon City and the crowd cheer wildly. The spokesperson is right, the coliseum is huge from the inside and the outside. The stands is for spectators and the front row seats is for fighters. The arena is round like the entire coliseum and there are two doors on the right side and the left side. Everyone is thinking the same thing. Who would fight who? Who would win? Who will be this year's champion of the year? The anticipation is buzzing in their heads.

From the public speaking area, three figures are seated and about to speak from the microphones.

"Welcome to Dragon City!" The mayor named Atticus of Dragon City said. He's a yellow dragon with a cream underbelly with a black cane and can stand on his hind legs.

The crowd roared. They settle down when Mayor Atticus begins to speak again. "There are rules for this fighting tournament so let me explain them. The leaflets with numbers on them shows what fighter you are and will be randomly chosen to fight. Anything goes in the fights as long as they're not meant to kill one other. Another thing for the fighters, if you fight outside the coliseum, you will be disqualified. The commentator will be Lila from the Skyboats and our guest here is Elder Tomas. What brings you to the first annual fighting tournament?"

"I'm here because this is something that will bring peace and harmony after events of when the Soroccer almost conquered our homes. Sadly, the other elders can't come to Dragon City but they will be ready for the his next diabolical attack. And the tournament is not for whether someone wins or loses but to show potential of their special powers. Heroes and Villains alike. That's what everyone needs to know." The crowd cheered again and settle down when the mayor speaks again.

"Thank you for the memorable speech. Elder Tomas. Now let's the games begin!" The crowd cheered and Lila begins to speak.

"Alright! The very first fighters with the numbers 42 and 50 come on down to the arena!" Lila said.

Spyro notice Shade is very nervous because she's up first.

"Hey, don't worry. Don't worry about the coward and you'll be just fine." Spyro said.

"T-thanks Spyro." Shade give a small smiled before walking to the arena.

Spyro notices the blue hawk stands up and walk off. He must be next. And he looks confident that he will win.

"On this corner, the shy yet strong fighter from Starleaf Village, Shade the Dragon!"

The crowd cheers as she went to the center of the arena. She's still a bit nervous but she waved to the crowd with a small smile. Spyro and Sprax cheers the loudest to encourage her.

"Spyro..." She blushed as her new friend cheer her on.

"And from this corner, the young Terror of the Skies and Zephyr's son, Jet the Eagle!"

The crowd cheers the loudest when he walks to the center of the arena but ignore the crowd. The two fighters shake their hands.

"I'm honor that I will be fighting you. Just to let you know, I'm not going easy on you." Jet said in his British voice.

"Me either. And no harm's feelings right?" Shade asked.

"Agreed." Both contenders make their battle stances and charge at each other. Only Shade missed when Jet opened his wings and fly away. He grabs his laser guns and shot a few lasers at Shade but she dodge each one. She jump and smack his laser guns off his hands with her tail and smack down Jet with it as well. Jet crashed to the ground but can still stand. Much to his surprise, Shade's eyes change from blue to pink as she fire white color flames and him.

"White flames!"

"Whirlwind!" He uses him wings to blow out the flames. He wasn't paying attention as Shade charge at him and punched him right in the chin.

"Very impressive. I didn't think you'll use your fire breath as a distraction to counterattack. But now it's my turn! Twister!" He uses his wings and created a huge twister at Shade. She try to hold her ground but caught in it. She screamed as the twister also slices her body one after another. Jet went inside the twister and relentlessly punching her, when suddenly his right arm was grabbed. Shade's eyes turned pink again and uses her wings with her strong might to make the twister disappear. Without thinking, Shade smacks Jet down again with her tail.

"Super Headbutt!" She headbutted Jet to his gut and they crashed down hard and the dust flies creating a huge dust cloud. Once the dust cloud is cleared, Shade is up all fours while Jet is on his back, both of them is badly bruised and injured. Jet is about to get up again but fails.

"Jet is unable to battle, the winner is Shade the Dragon!" The crowd cheered making Shade proud. She help Jet back up from the crater she just made.

"I'm sorry. I hope I wasn't too hard on you..." Shade said.

"You don't know to apologize young one. That was the best battle I ever had. No one can endure my Twister attack and stops it. You truly have potential." Jet said.

"Thank you." She blushed after her victory. She have to admit, she's a lot stronger than she think and glad people cheer on her. Both of them was taken to the medical ward by the employees.

"Anyone who was associate with the contenders you made visit them in the medical ward, but please report back in case you're up next." Lila said "Now, in this corner, our next fighter is the big white yeti with a heart of gold and from Gloomy Glacier, Bentley the Yeti!" The crowd cheer for him and he wave at his friends.

**A/N: In case what some fans wondering what he looks like, his appearance is from Spyro: A Hero's Tail but with a Ice Club.**

"You go Bentley!" His little brother cheered. Bentley also wave at his brother.

"And from this corner, this fighter is the Menace of the Sea, Nail the Shark!" The crowd cheer for the Shark but he don't pay attention to them. Bentley hold out his hand to shake on it but Nail didn't respond.

"I'm here to fight someone else, not to some fatso from the iceland." Nail insulted. With anger, Bentley swings his Ice Club at him but it was blocked by Nail's longsword. They clashed and blocked their attacks until Nail blinded him the dirt he picked up. While Bentley had a hard time opening his eyes, Nail cut him on his right arm, losing some of his blood and dropped his Ice Club.

"You're time is up! Finish Sla-!" But before he made his final attack, Bentley grabbed him and body slam him down. He then punched Nail repeatedly beat him up. Even when blinded, Bentley uses his other senses to "see" his opponent like hearing. Nail struggles to get up but fails. Bentley got dizzy from lack of blood and fainted.

"Nail is down first which makes Bentley the winner!" The crowd cheers as the empolyees carries two wounded fighters to the medical ward. Bartholomew, Shelia, and Spyro head to medial ward as well.

"Our next fight is..."


	6. Round 1 Part 2

**A/N: Last time, Shade and Bentley won against Jet and Nail. The fights continues.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Hopeless Fight**

"Our next fighter is the guy made of action, Jab the Polar Bear!" The crowd cheer for him. He waved to Kiokee and his friends.

"You can do it, Jab!" Kiokee cheered

"Our next fighter is the famous traveling magician, Drake the Gryphon!" The crowd cheers and fan girls cheers the loudest.

"We love you Drake!" The fan girls cheered

Drake smiled and waved to everyone. "Thank you, thank you for your well kindness."

Jab is annoyed by him getting all the attention. "Hey, are ya gonna fight or what?"

"Very well, but I'm not the one getting my hands dirty unlike some barbarian." Jab is the first to swing, but then Drake disappear in black mist. Looking around the arena, Jab try to defend himself but fails.

"Shadow Bomb!"

The big ball of swirling darkness hit Jab and send him flying across the arena. He got back up and try to punch Drake constantly but he swiftly dodged each attack and he smack his magician stick across the face, sending him flying once more. Jab is channeling orange energy all over his body.

"Err... Power Punch!" He slams his right fist at the ground, causing a earthquake in the arena. It also created rocks in the air. Jab jumped each rocks and now is in mid-air.

"Thunterclap!" He slams his hands together that created a huge shockwave that sends down rocks towards Drake.

"Pathetic. Shadow Blast!" Drake creates a huge blast of darkness that destroys the hitlering rocks and defenseless Jab. He screams in pain as the blast is scorching his body. He crashed to the ground, motionless and his some of his fur is burned.

"Jab is down and out cold, Drake is the winner!" The crowd cheers as the Gryphon wave to his fans and leave. The employees hurried and send Jab to the medical ward.

"Whoa, that guy is no joke." Agent 9 said.

"You're telling me, he don't mess around, we need to watch out for that birdbrain." Sprax said.

Spyro's friends nodded in agreement.

"In our next fight, we have the Mysterious Sand Warrior at Ghost Town, here's Vlad the Bat." There are some cheers and some boos from the crowd when he walk in the arena. He only waves to the adopted girl and cheers for him.

"And we have one of Ripto's minions, give it up to Crush!" That was a lot of boos as the blue dinosaur walked to the arena. Ripto remains silence. _You better win you good for nothing fool._

"Uh, good luck." Crush said.

"Likewise." Vlad take off his cloak revealing his large wings.

"Whoa, those are cool wings." Blink said.

"Yeah, but remember he's a thief so he's capable to fight with or withoout them."

The fight begins as Crush swings his club at Vlad but missed and the bat pulled an uppercut at him. Crush attempted to attack again but Vlad kick him right in the face multiple times.

"Stand still!" Crush growled.

"Yeah, not gonna happed." Vlad joked.

Vlad flies towards Crush and constantly punch and kick at Crush until he's too weak to fight back. Vlad stands on the ground crossing his arms.

"What's wrong, out of steamed?" Vlad joked.

Crush attempted to swing his club again but passes out.

"The winner is Vlad!" The crowd cheer as Vlad puts up his cloak back on. The employees rush to pick up Crush and head to the medical ward.

"Our next fighter is..."


	7. Round 1 Part 3

**A/N: Drake and Vlad won against Jab and Crush. The fights continues. I know some fights are short but it's because I'm trying to make Curb stomp battles. It just to show how powerful each fighter is. And sorry again for the wait. I can't promise anything for when I'll upload chapters since I have school as an 12th grader but I'll continue the story no matter what.**

**For anyone who don't like this story, don't read it at all! Thx, now enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

"Our next fighter is the hero from Magic Village and too quick to bad guys, Speedy the Dragon!" The crowd cheers as Speedy run around the arena. Freeze smiles at his close friend. _Good luck._

"And our next fighter is the guy with angry problems, give it up to Colossus Yeti!" Everyone boos and hissed him as he walk to the center of the arena. The bad cheers he got only angers and he roars at the crowd. Everyone becomes silent.

_Wow, this guy got issues. _Speedy thought. "Let's make a fair game." The orange dragon let out his paw to the angry yeti but he instead throw a punch at him, which he missed as Speedy disappears. The yeti look around to see where he's at.

"Over here!" The orange dragon yelled behind Colossus. Before he turn around, he got headbutted right in the gut faster you can 'Holy Cow'. (Just go with it.) Colossus grab his stomach in pain.

"Oh, c'mon! I didn't hit you that hard." Speedy teased. Colossus got a little more angry after that remark and charges at the small dragon, only Speedy got to him first by repeatedly charging at him from left to right with his super speed. Colossus' rage grew even more to the point he actually see where Speedy is about to hit him again by grabbing him and slamming down to the down, creating a crater underneath. Speedy got up and and jump out the way before Colossus can gang up on him.

"What's wrong, slowpoke? Don't know how to fight?" Speedy provoked. This made Colossus a lot more angrier than usually to the point he bang his fists to the ground causing a earthquake. The ground near Speedy was leveled but he swiftly avoid them and jump up in the air. He then swings his spiked ball tail at Colossus' head. The yeti's eyes swirls around in dizziness and falls to the ground, knocked out.

"And the winner is Speedy the Dragon!" Many cheered for the orange dragon while he and Colossus are taken to the medical ward. Freeze heads there as well.

"Our next fighter is young kangaroo from the Alps, Shelia the Kangaroo!" The crowd cheers for the easygoing kangaroo as she hops to the center of the arena. The loudest are Spyro and his friends.

"Glad to have friends back up on ya." Shelia said to herself.

"And our next fighter is the man made of rocks and lava, Magma the Lava Monster!" There were some cheers and boos from the crowd, but his friends, the Catfish and the Winter Wolf, cheer for him.

Shelia's a bit uneasy because Magma is completely made of rocks and lava, just touching his hands will burn you.

"Hey, , who do you think will win in this fight?" Sprax asked.

"From my perspective, the Lava Monster has the ability to make attacks from his body. It'll be hard for Shelia to actually land a hit without receiving recoil damage." The blue penguin answered.

"C'mon, know-it-all. I've seen Shelia kick the Rhynocs 20 feet away. This fight will be no difference." Agent 9 said.

"Let's find out, after the fight." Hunter said.

Both contenders shocked their hands (Don't worry, Magma has an ability to cool off his hands before touching anything.)

"So, you're Shelia the Kangaroo." Magma said. "I've heard a lot from you since you helped save the Forgottem Realms with the purple dragon. I really wanted to fight him, but this will do for now."

"Don't get cocky. You made have the power of magma, but that dosen't stop me." Shelia said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah? Let's find out." Magma throw a punch at Shelia but she jump out of the way. She then throws out a kick to Magma's face and made a hit, but that burns her a little bit.

"Lava Wave!" Magma creates a wave made of lava and charges at Shelia, she jumped out the way again, but Magma stretches out his left arm and punched Shelia, scorching her right cheek. She regain her balance and landed safely. She proceeds to kick him again only to burn her again. "Eruption!" Magma sends out molten rocks from his body and it rains down the arena. Shelia dodged each one and kick him again, as well as burning herself. _Crikey!_ _He's a lot tougher than I thought. _She thought. Magma stretches out his arms again to punch Shelia but she dodges every punch while she charges at Magma and kick him repeatedly and burns herself little by little. Eventually, Shelia is wincing in pain to the point she can't stand up.

"You might want to give up, there. The more you try to fight, the more burns will immobile you." Magma said.

_He's right, brute strong alone is not enough to defeat this worthy opponent. It has to be something that keeps him in form._ Shelia thought. She blinked when she sees the horn on the top of his head. _That'll work._

"Lava Bomb!" Magma creates a huge ball made of lava and threw it at Shelia.

"High Jump!" She dodged the explosion of the Lava bomb. "Seismic Kick!" She kicked at Magma's horn and it fell off his head. Magma has a freaked out look on his face.

"Oh, no..." Magma fell to the ground, knocked out and his body becomes black and the lava flowing in his body stops but some is spilling from his head. Shelia turns around to see if Magma is defeated. She gave herself a smirk and then fall to the ground.

"And the last one standing is Shelia!" The crowd cheer for the unconscious kangaroo as the medics came and carries them to the medical ward. One of them carries Magma's horn. Spyro, Sprax, Agent 9, and Sgt. Byrd, follow them as well as the Catfish and the Winter Wolf.

"Our next fighter is..."


	8. Round 1 Part 4

**A/N: Last time, Speedy and Shelia are the victors against Colossus Yeti and Magma. It's still anyone's game.**

**For anyone who don't like the story, don't read it at all! Thx, now enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

"Our next fighter is the honorable samurai who don't fight dirty, Kai the Fox!" Many have cheer for the samurai fox but he's focused in the match rather the crowd. His friends cheer for him the loudest. _The way of the samurai is not to focus on fame and fortune but to fight fair. That's my goal._

"Our next fighter is the one who hate being called 'ugly', Gnasty Gnorc!" There are a lot of boos and hisses as Gnasty walks to the center of the arena.

"Grr... annoying. I have no time to fight you, I got a score to settle for that dragon!" Gnasty pointed at Spyro.

"I assure you, this will be a quick fight...for me." Kai said

"Yeah, right!" Gnasty swings his club at the fox but he dodge his attack. Gnasty continues to attack Kai with his club but the fox swiftly dodges his attacks with ease.

"My turn, Mirage Slash!" Kai slashes Gnasty three times on his arm. Some blood from the Gnorc's arm, but he hold his ground.

"Shockwave!" Gnasty slams his club to the ground, creating lightning bolts towards Kai.

"Huh?! How is he doing that?" Hunter said.

"He must have kidnapped electric fairies before entering the tournament." Bianca said.

"Typical for a Gnorc." Blink said.

_Pathetic. _Kai wields his katana and redirect the lightning bolts at Gnasty, who blocks them but it also electrocutes him slightly.

"Whoa! You see that?" Flame said.

"Yeah, how he do that?" Ember asked.

"He must have use his power through that katana to redirect any type of elemental energy at ease. For the samurai who don't use magic, he's still tough to beat." Bianca said.

"Whoa..." Hunter said.

"You think you're puny sword can stop me? I fought warriors bigger than that!" Gnasty said.

"If you actually underestimate your opponent in the fight, you'll surely lose." Kai said.

"Whatever. THUNDER!" The clouds turns black it covers over the sun. Gnasty sends thunderbolts from his club and aim it in the sky. The thunderbolts form into one and it strike to Kai's Katana. Using all his might, Kai redirects the giant thunderbolt and sends it to Gnasty Gnorc. The guy has a shocked look on his face as the giant thunderbolt hits him, electrocuting until his burned body falls to the down.

"What a shocking victory! Kai the Fox is the winner!" The crowd cheers loudly for the samurai fox as he leaves the arena. _That's how you got the job done._ The medics came for Gnasty and carries him to the medical ward.

"Alright! Our next fighter is a little boy who is sucker for lollipops, Handel!" The crowd cheers for the little boy as he waves to everyone, even to his sister, Greta.

"And our next fighter is the living legend for the Winter Wilderness, also known as the Wolf of the Blizzard, Snow the Wolf!" The crowd cheers for the winter wolf as he walk tot he center of the arena. Both contenders shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wolf. To let you know, I'm a black belt karate fighter like my sis so I'll won't go easy on you." Handel said.

"You really think so kid? Fine, I'll let you go first." Snow said.

"Okay dokey!" Handel runs towards to Snow and throw a punch at him, but Snow dodge it and use his tail to make Handel fall to the ground. The little boy got up again and send out a kick, but Snow dodge it.

"Blizzard Breathe!" Snow blow out a icy blast at Handel but the boy jumped out of the way.

"Descend from Heaven! Super Bounce!" Handel landed on Snow with great force and bounce off. Snow struggles to get up, but was repeatedly attacked by Handel from punching and kicking. Handel punch Snow really hard and send the winter wolf flying to the wall. Snow got off the wall, but is badly beaten up and is breathing heavily. _This kid ain't kidding around when he said he's a black belt karate fighter. I better act fast._

"Flying Jump Kick!" Handel jumps in the air after running and extend his leg to kick Snow.

"Not his time, Thunderbolt!" Snow uses his horn to create a blueish thunderbolt at Handel and it electrocutes him slightly and made him crash to the ground.

"Owwy." Handel whined. Handel tries to get up but struggles to do so.

"Blizzard Breathe!" Snow let out a icy blast at Handel and it hits. Handel is completely frozen solid with a stunned look on his face.

"Handel is unable to fight back, so Snow is the winner!" Many cheers for the Wolf of the Blizzard as he and a frozen Handel is heading to the medical ward with the help of the medics.

"That was a fun match." Snow said.

"Our next fighter is..."


	9. Round 1 Part 5

**A/N: Last time, Kai the Fox and Snow the Wolf are the winners against Gnasty Gnorc and Handel. I think I'm getting better writing these fights. Sorry again. Again, I can't guarantee when I update the story or not but I will try once I have the chance. I will do better in these fights in next chapters so don't worry.  
**

**If anyone who don't like the story, don't read it at all! Thx, now enjoy reading.**

* * *

"Our next fighter is the maniac with the bombs, give it up to Harry the Panther!" The crowd cheers as the panther juggles 4 bombs while walking to the center of the arena. Some people in the crowd says he's insane because of what he can do. His best friend, Spinner, cheers him the loudest.

"Our next fighter is the Ice Princess from Snowflake Village, Kiokee Foster!" The whole crowd uproar while she waves to everyone. Her friends also cheer for her.

"Thank you, everyone! It's very nice to be here right now." She said while smiling. Both contenders shook their hands.

"Let's have fun." Kiokee said.

"Yeah." Harry said. Both fighters got to their battle stances and charge at each other. Harry is the first to strike and throws 4 bombs at Kiokee. Oddly, she stands there, not moving at all.

"What is she doing?!" Spyro said.

"Yeah! She's not doing anything!" Sprax said.

"Just watch and learn." Yuki said to the gang.

"Huh?" They all said before looking back at the arena.

Back at the fight, Kiokee spins around very fast. "Ice Whirlwind!" She creates a whirlwind of icy wind and sends fours bombs away from her, they exploded once they hit the walls.

"Bomb Barrage!" Harry throws endless wave bombs towards Kiokee.

"Ice Hurricane!" Kiokee sends a powerful ice wind that blows all the bombs away and they exploded else where. _This isn't good. She just redirect my bombs like it's nothing. _Harry thought. He then charge at Kiokee and punch her, but she simply dodges and performs a roundhouse, sending the panther flying. Harry regains his balance on landed safely. Now Kiokee is charging at Harry, but suddenly disappears. The panther looks around endlessly to find where she's about strike but fails.

"Over here!" Kiokee shouted. Without thinking, Kiokee delivers a flying jump kick and hit Harry right in the gut, sending him flying to the wall again.

Bruised and battered, Harry struggles to get back. "Bomb Barrage!" Once again, Harry throws endless supplies of bombs towards Kiokee but she still have the upper hand.

"Ice Blast!" She creates a huge blast of energy and sends it towards the bombs, which exploded upon contact, and hits Harry. He screams as the ice blast froze every part of his body and becomes an animal Popsicle.

"Harry cannot move, making Kiokee the winner!" The crowd cheer wildly as the Ice Princess waves to everyone. The medics came and about to bring Harry to the infirmary, until Kiokee stops them.

"Allow me." She said. She went to Harry in his frozen state and uncurls her right hand while creating some ice energy. "Release." The ice that is freezing Harry starts to melt until he can move again.

"Whoa, you can do that?" He asked.

"Yes, I have an ability to freeze and unfreeze at will. My mom taught me that." Kiokee answered.

"Thanks. I thought I was never able to move again. That was a fun match."

"Indeed it was."

They shook hands and walked together to the infirmary.

"Now, that's good sportsmanship! Our next fighter is a giant dinosaur with giant guns on its back, Gulp!" There's a lot of boos from the audience. When Gulp look at his master, he was glaring at him with great malice, this made Gulp nervous.

"And now the next side...what? You mean he's completely off the radar? Uh... give it up to the Mysterious Stranger." The hooded figure walks to the center of the arena, creating silence from the crowd. Who is he? Where did he come from? Those questions pops in everyone's heads and wanted to know if there's no mercy with this one.

Completely nervous, Gulp tries to speak. "Uh...good luck?" The hooded figure said nothing in return, only looking at him eerily. This cause Gulp to fire his giant plasma cannons multiple times and the hooded figure dodges every attack flawlessly. Then he creates red energy in a form of light sabers and grabs them with ease. He then process to attack Gulp violently, one after another, and creates a huge energy blast sending the green dinosaur flying to the wall hard. Gulp screams in pain as that blast scorches his skin, burning him badly. The Mysterious Stranger walks towards Gulp without remorse, ready to knock Gulp out. The green dinosaur whimpers in pain and fear and starting crying.

"P-please! No more! Have mercy!" Gulp pledged.

The Mysterious Stranger stops, make his red light sabers disappear and walk away. The medics came on bring a big stretcher on carry the severe injured dinosaur to the medical room.

"The winner is the Mysterious Stranger..." The crowd didn't crowd nor boo.

"The next fighter is..."


End file.
